The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting.
A sanitary fitting is known, for example, from document WO 2004/051010 A. The sanitary fitting has an outflow pipe, which is disposed on a mounting base and projects over the mounting base with an outflow pipe section. The sanitary fitting can be fastened by means of the mounting base to a support. In the mounting base or in the outflow pipe, a sensor, for example, an infrared sensor, can be arranged, to detect whether a person is present within the sensor zone or not. The sensor is connected to an electronic control system, which, on the one hand, actuates a light source disposed on the outflow pipe and, on the other hand, actuates a valve, which valve releases or interrupts the water flow through the outflow pipe.